1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic focusing procedure and, more particularly, to a fast automatic focusing procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's technology, digital image capturing devices are extremely popular devices, and users are demanding increasingly better performance from digital image capturing devices. In general, when the user uses the digital image capturing device to take a picture, an automatic focusing procedure is typically first performed. However, in the prior art technology, the automatic focusing procedure requires a predetermined time period for the focusing motor in the digital image capturing device to operate before taking the picture. The digital image capturing device must store the predetermined operational time parameter of the focusing motor in advance, and this recorded operational time parameter is a fixed value that cannot be changed. Additionally, a buffer period may be added to the predetermined time period to account for delays caused by the mechanism or software. As a result, the entire operating time of the digital image capturing device may be relatively long, and the recorded operations-related data occupies memory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for performing automatic focusing and a related digital image capturing device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.